<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need by UndeadDolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189787">Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly'>UndeadDolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Depravity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Making Love, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You better be a good, little rabbit for me, Hide.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Depravity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was torture sitting through class, but Hide managed to endure a boring lecture until his professor finally dismissed class.</p>
<p>He rushed out of the classroom, his eyes searching the campus courtyard for Kaneki. He saw the half-ghoul sitting underneath a tree with a book in his hands, not a horror novel this time. The one-eyed ghoul was reading a mystery novel, but from <em>his </em>favorite detective book series. That was a pleasant surprise, though he was happy Kaneki was enjoying his favorite book series.</p>
<p>He tackled the half-ghoul, then sat perched on top of Kaneki. He kissed Kaneki as the one-eyed ghoul held his waist, just before rolling them over so he was the one lying on the grass. He moaned as Kaneki’s knee pressed against his core, so his body submitted to the teasing touch. He pushed down on Kaneki’s knee, to feel the one-eyed ghoul in-between him again.</p>
<p>“Your classmates are staring,” Kaneki sighed, pulling away, helping Hide on to his feet. “I guess I don’t fit in among the student body.”</p>
<p>“You look different,” Hide smiled, hugging Kaneki’s arm, latching himself onto it. “You’re still <em>my </em>Kaneki, though.”</p>
<p>“I feel like only you can love a monster.”</p>
<p>“You’re anything but a monster. So I don’t love a monster. I love <em>you</em>, ‘Neki.”</p>
<p>“But I can barely recognize myself in the mirror anymore.”</p>
<p>“I recognize you, ‘Neki.”</p>
<p>“Hide, I need you so much right now.”</p>
<p>“And I’m right here. I’m always here for you.”</p>
<p>“You’re the only one I can be myself around.”</p>
<p>“That’s what a best friend is for. You don’t ever have to hide who you are from me. I’ve known you bsince the beginning. And I can read you like a book.”</p>
<p>“I really can’t keep a secret from you.”</p>
<p>“You can’t, not from me.”</p>
<p>“You’re just too smart and pretty for your own good.”</p>
<p>“So I’m beauty and brains.”</p>
<p>“You’re the perfect package.”</p>
<p>“You’re making me blush, ‘Neki.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make you do much more tonight.”</p>
<p>XOXO</p>
<p>The half-ghoul was reluctant to go, but Hide managed to persuade his boyfriend to come with him to the music festival.</p>
<p>He and Kaneki were in a crowd of young people, his body dancing to the pulsating electronic beat. He was brought closer to Kaneki, the half-ghoul grabbing his hips so that they were touching. His arms coiled around Kaneki’s neck, then his lips were brushing the half-ghoul’s chapped ones. There was only a moment of hesitation, though the half-ghoul’s restraint ruptured as the atmosphere managed to awaken dark desires in him.</p>
<p>He was lifted into Kaneki’s arms, so the half-ghoul could carry him to the crimson leather couches in the lounge area. He sat perched on the half-ghoul’s lap, with his knees planted on either side of Kaneki. He teased the half-ghoul, just so suggestively moving against Kaneki’s lower region. He let out a gasp, especially as the half-ghoul squeezed his ass in retaliation.</p>
<p>“It seems like you’re enjoying yourself,” Hide grinned, his cheeks flushed, soft skin warm to the touch. “I told you would. You should listen to me more.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I should,” Kaneki chuckled, his hands trailing up Hide’s thighs, caressing them as Hide bit his lower lip. “Your voice is music to my ears. The way my name rolls off your <em>tongue</em> …”</p>
<p>“…Oh, ‘Neki.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you truly know what you do to me. I just want to bury myself so deep inside of you, Hide. It’ll leave you feeling hollow when I’m not with you.”</p>
<p>“…Do it, then.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, darling?”</p>
<p>“… I want it just like how you promised you would love me last night.”</p>
<p>“But I won’t hold back.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready, ‘Neki.”</p>
<p>XOXO</p>
<p>He was carried outside, the half-ghoul cradling him in his arms.</p>
<p>It was now nighttime, but the music festival still wasn’t over. The various bands in attendance were still singing, with fans surrounding the stage. The park in the distance looked empty, though there were young couples lost to the world among the many wooden pavilion. They were an amenity provided by the music festival, especially either to give young couples privacy or drunken guests a safe place to sleep.</p>
<p>Their pavilion featured a hanging hammock bed, that was decorated with cushions and flower petals. He was tossed on the hammock, his body bouncing before stilling on the plush mattress. He blushed as Kaneki tugged off his shorts, who also didn’t remove any clothing from himself. He knew Kaneki couldn’t exactly do so, to keep his kagune hidden in night’s embrace. He wasn’t worried about being caught, so as long as the night was still young in its grip to keep people dazed.</p>
<p>“How bad do you want me to fuck you?” Kaneki smirked, the ghoulish appendages peeking out from Kaneki’s black shirt, then coiling Hide’s legs to drape them over the half-ghoul’s shoulders. “Are you willing to beg for it?”</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk anymore,” Hide moaned, his entrance penetrated, puckered by Kaneki’s index and middle fingers. “I want you so deep inside of me, ‘Neki.”</p>
<p>“I love the sounds you make. You’re going to forget your name after I’m done with you.”</p>
<p>“I need you so much right now.”</p>
<p>“Your pretty, little mouth better be open when I’m fucking you. I want to hear you when I make you cum.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be good for you, ‘Neki.”</p>
<p>“You better be a good, little <em>rabbit</em> for me, Hide.”</p>
<p>XOXO</p>
<p>He moaned as the tendrils massaged him, the tentacles squeezing his soft and supple thighs.</p>
<p>He gasped as an appendage slipped <em>inside</em>, his ring of muscles expanding to accommodate <em>it</em>. The thing stayed still for a moment, but he hadn’t enough time to adjust to its size. The thrusts were painful at first, then the feeling of pleasure overtook him. They were overwhelming him now, just <em>pushing </em>him to the edge.</p>
<p><em>It </em>was abruptly pulled out of him soon enough, so he couldn’t come too early. The appendage was replaced by Kaneki, the half-ghoul’s <em>hardness</em> caressing his inner walls. His boyfriend was rough, though the thrusts <em>pounding </em>his prostate were pleasurable to him. His stomach was churning, especially as the half-ghoul delved deeper inside of him.</p>
<p>“Y-You feel so good inside me,” Hide groaned, his fingers curling into the bedsheets, with his grip growing tighter and tighter after each rugged thrust. “You fit in me so perfectly.”</p>
<p>“I want to see you touch yourself,” Kaneki grinned, his eye fusing crimson, hungrily watching the beautiful blond stroking himself at his command. “I want to see all the naughty things you did to yourself in <em>my </em>name.”</p>
<p>“Y-You’re going to make me pass out.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess you know my dirty, little secret now, but I can’t help it. You look so damn beautiful when you reach your breaking point.”</p>
<p>“D-Don’t stop, ‘Neki.”</p>
<p>“Beg some more.”</p>
<p>“Keep going, ‘Neki!”</p>
<p>“Beg for it, then.”</p>
<p>“Use me, like I’m a piece of meat!”</p>
<p>“You’ve earned it, my love.”</p>
<p>XOXO</p>
<p>His back arched at the <em>warmth</em>, that erupted in him as his body embraced the half-ghoul.</p>
<p>He felt the <em>emptiness</em>, the aching <em>hollowness</em> in him as his boyfriend pulled out. He reached for Kaneki, his hands extending into the darkness. The half-ghoul hugged him, just before carrying him home. The night was still fairly young, with the music still enchanting its creatures. Their stroll was peaceful in a sense, though that tranquility was short-lived the closer Tokyo came into view.</p>
<p>He nuzzled the half-ghoul as Anteiku appeared in the distance, but Kaneki ignored the establishment. He placed a kiss on Kaneki’s jaw, then received a kiss on his cheek from the half-ghoul. He looked up at the skyscraper looming over them, though the half-ghoul managed to jump to his floor. He stood on the balcony overlooking the city, except Kaneki soon pulled him toward the shower.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Kaneki smiled, yanking Hide into his arms, the blond following his lead without question. “Join me, Hide.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Hide chirped, turning the water on, though getting cornered soon enough. “…Again, ‘Neki?”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Fine by me.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and turn around, then. I want to take you from behind.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>A/N:</strong> What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>